Unknown
by martagh
Summary: Desde la muerte de sus padres, Elena no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Un misterioso chico que le hará volver a disfrutar de la vida. Este oculta un terrible secreto de su pasado, un secreto que le condiciona la vida por completo. Elena estará decidida a descubrir de qué se trata, pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando los fantasmas del pasado salgan a la luz? -AU (todos humanos) DELENA
1. Capítulo 1

**Desde la muerte de sus padres, Elena no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Un día, conoce a un misterioso chico que le hace volver a sonreír y disfrutar de la vida. El problema es que él oculta un terrible secreto de su pasado, un secreto que le condiciona la vida por completo. Elena estará decidida a intentar que el chico se abra a ella y le confíe sus más oscuros secretos, pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando los fantasmas del pasado salgan a la luz?**

**A.U. (todos humanos)**

**Delena**

**+18**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a The CW.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_01_

Elena estaba en el Grill tomando un refresco con sus amigas, puesto que eran menores de edad y no podían beber alcohol. La joven soltó una carcajada cuando Bonnie rememoró una anécdota de la niñez. Esa risa llegó a oídos de un chico moreno que estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo Bourbon. Nada más girarse para buscar con la mirada a la autora de tan agradable risa, se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de esta.

Poco después, la joven estaba hablando distraídamente con Bonnie cuando la camarera le llevó una bebida.

-Disculpe, creo que se ha equivocado. Yo no he pedido esto.

-El caballero de la barra le invita -le indicó la mujer señalando hacia la barra.

Elena miró hacia allí y su mirada se encontró con la de un chico de hermosos ojos azules. El chico sonrió y le hizo un saludo alzando su vaso, guiñándole a su vez un ojo. Elena se quedó embobada ante tal escena. No podía creerse que un chico tan guapo como aquel intentase ligar con ella y, menos aún, de una forma tan clara y descarada.

-Ve a hablar con él -le animó Caroline.

-No creo que deba.

-Vamos, no seas tonta -insistió Bonnie-. Sino vas tú, voy yo.

-Está bien... -accedió la joven a regañadientes.

Elena dio un trago al vodka que le habían traído, para luego dirigirse con el vaso en la mano a la barra, sentándose al lado del misterioso chico.

-Hola, preciosa -saludó este con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hola -respondió ella casi en un susurro, aún incapaz de creerse que había ido hasta él.

-¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que estás hermosa cuando te sonrojas?

Elena se atrevió a alzar la vista, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos azules por un momento.

-Así que esta es tu táctica de ligar, ¿eh? -se atrevió a enfrentarle ella-. ¿Invitar a una chica a una copa, decir un par de piropos y lanzar miraditas y una sonrisa sugerente?

-Te sorprendería lo efectivo que resulta ser -dijo él, divertido por el atrevimiento de la joven.

-Ya, pues ¿sabes qué? Conmigo eso no va a funcionar.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-No me creo esa faceta superficial que finges tener.

-¿Por qué dices que finjo ser superficial? –se interesó el chico en saber su opinión-. No me conoces. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy así?

-Si hubieses querido tener una buena noche hoy, te habrías buscado a una chica fácil. En lugar de eso, aquí estoy yo. Querías que te rechazasen. Tal vez para demostrarte a ti mismo que a lo único a lo que puedes aspirar es a una noche con una chica de la cual no recordarás ni su nombre al día siguiente.

-¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

-Opino que te ocultas tras una máscara de cinismo y superficialidad para alejar a todo el mundo de ti. Creo que te hicieron daño en el pasado y tienes miedo a abrirte a alguien, miedo a volver a salir dañado si muestras tu verdadero _yo_. Por eso prefieres invitar a chicas a copas y a una noche de sexo sin compromiso en lugar de buscar una relación de verdad.

-¿Eres psicóloga? –se sorprendió él al ver que había dado en el clavo.

-Se me da bien leer en la gente, eso es todo.

-Gracias –dijo el chico tras un momento de silencio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella sin comprender, pues se esperaba todo menos eso.

-Por leer en mí. Es duro mantener siempre las apariencias, y que nadie sepa cómo eres realmente. Es agradable no tener que fingir de vez en cuando.

-De nada, entonces.

El chico iba a volver a hablar, pero se calló al ver a las amigas de la joven ir hacia ellos.

-Elena, nosotras nos vamos ya –le informó Bonnie.

-Vale, voy con vosotras –anunció la joven, levantándose del asiento.

-No, tranquila –intervino Caroline, mirando de reojo al chico-. Disfrutas de la noche.

-La noche ha acabado ya –afirmó Elena, para después dirigirse al chico-. Un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente, Elena. Me alegra haber tenido esta charla contigo –sonrió él de medio lado, intentando que no se le notase la pena por despedirse de ella-. Tal vez podamos repetirlo otro día.

-Tal vez.

Ambos sabían que eso no iba a ocurrir, puesto que no habían intercambiado números de teléfonos y él ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Pese a ello, los dos tenían esperanzas de volver a verse una vez más.

**D&E**

Nada más salir del bar, sus amigas comenzaron a preguntarle sobre el chico misterioso de ojos azules.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado con él? –le riñó Caroline.

-No soy de ligues de una noche.

-Pues con un tío tan buenorro como este, a mí no me importaría que solo fuese una noche -bromeó Bonnie, provocando la risa de todas-. Por cierto, ¿tiene nombre ese dios griego?

-Si lo tiene, no me lo ha dicho.

-Genial, Lena –ironizó la rubia-. Qué bien se te da todo esto de ligar…

-Ya sabes cuánto me cuesta hacer con la gente. Sobre todo después de aquello –terminó hablando la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

Elena lo había pasado muy mal con la muerte de sus padres. Había pasado algo más de un año de aquello, pero aún no había sido capaz de superarlo. Aquella joven alocada y risueña que solía ser antes a penas sí aparecía ahora. Una parte de ella había muerto la noche en que el coche de sus padres cayó por el puente Wickery, algo que muy difícilmente recuperaría por mucho que sus amigas se empeñasen.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**No he podido resistirme a comenzar a publicar este fic. Puede que darte una semana o un poco más con las actualizaciones porque estoy algo ocupada. Os pido paciencia.**

**Espero que os guste esta historia ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

Nada interesante había ocurrido en la vida de Elena desde el encuentro con aquel chico desconocido en el Grill. Su vida siguió siendo tan monótona y aburrida como siempre. Bueno, en realidad no siempre fue así. Había un tiempo en el que Elena Gilbert era pura dinamita y diversión, pero todo cambió con la muerte de sus padres. La joven ya casi ni se reconocía ante el espejo cuando se miraba, había empezado a olvidar quién era realmente. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía si algún día volvería a disfrutar la vida como antes.

El instituto se había convertido en todo un martirio para ella. Había perdido el interés en ser la chica popular que capitaneaba el equipo de animadoras y salí con el _quarterback_ del equipo de fútbol. Las actividades extraescolares como preparar las fiestas de instituto, ayudar al Consejo de Fundadores o ser Miss Mystic Falls habían quedado totalmente excluidas de su nueva _no-vida_.

Ya ni siquiera era capaz de escribir en su diario, aquel que había comenzado a escribir desde que su madre se lo regaló al cumplir ocho años. No encontraba interesante escribir sobre su insufrible rutina o narrar pasajes tristes y melancólicos sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres.

Incluso la idea de ser escritora ahora le parecía inconcebible. Siempre había compartido ese sueño con su madre. Ahora que esta ya no estaba, Elena no le encontraba sentido seguir luchando por ello. Pero, si no iba a ser escritora, ¿a qué iba dedicarse en un futuro? Todos sus amigos parecían tenerlo muy claro, pero ella no estaba tan segura de saber qué era lo que quería. Pensar en el futuro no estaba en sus planes inminentes, solo se dedicaba a continuar su monotonía de vida e intentar que esto no la volviese loca.

**D&E**

Un nuevo día de clases comenzó. Como siempre, Elena desayunó algo ligero y condujo hacia el instituto rezando por que el coche no se volviese a estropear. Jenna le consiguió un coche de segunda mano para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Al principio iba muy bien, pero últimamente no paraba de dar problemas y se pasaba más tiempo en el taller que funcionando.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el coche no se averió y Elena logró llegar a tiempo para las clases.

Después de una insufrible hora aguantando los disparates que soltaba su profesor de Filosofía, la chica se encontró con sus amigas en las taquillas, puesto que estas estaban muy cerca las unas de las otras. Caroline se puso a contar los cotilleos de última hora, mientras que Bonnie se dedicó a criticar la vestimenta de las chicas que caminaban por los pasillos. Elena, como siempre, fingió mostrar interés a pesar de que su mente desconectaba de la conversación cada dos por tres por el aburrimiento.

La rubia estaba hablando de _no sé qué _de una bronca que había tenido con el equipo de animadoras cuando la mirada de Elena se cruzó con la de su ex novio.

No era la primera vez que le pillaba mirándola, pero esta vez un extraño escalofrío nada agradable recorrió su cuerpo cuando Tyler le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que él creía que eran sexys pero que ella consideraba repugnantes. Esa arrogancia que denotaba y esa manera de desnudarla con la mirada, de mirarla como si fuese posesión suya… Era algo que la ponía enferma.

Elena no comprendía cómo había salido con él. Tyler era un chulo, arrogante y muy temperamental. Ella estaba cegada con la idea de encontrar el amor cuando, a la edad de 14 años, el chico le pidió salir. Su primer novio y acabó siendo un fracaso, llevándole incluso a plantearse si el amor existiría realmente. La joven había intentado romper con él en numerosas ocasiones, pero Tyler se ponía muy agresivo y le acababa dando miedo, por lo cual nunca daba el paso para zanjar la relación. Tras la muerte de sus padres, Elena logró distanciarse del chico, hasta el punto de conseguir cortar con él unos meses atrás. Él se tomó muy mal la ruptura, pero se tragó su orgullo y achacó el problema a que a ella había cambiado tras el fallecimiento de sus padres y que necesitaba tiempo para superarlo.

Tyler había comenzado a tener una especie de relación meramente sexual con Vickie Donovan, pero aún así seguía intentando llegar hasta Elena.

Por suerte para la joven Gilbert, aquel día Tyler no fue más allá de las miradas intimidantes. La sola idea de estar cerca de él hacía que le temblasen las piernas de pánico. A saber de lo que será capaz el chico si esta volvía a rechazarle…

**D&E**

Cada día, su hermana Jenna llegaba justo a la hora de cenar. Casi siempre pedían comida para llevar del Grill o encargaban comida a domicilio. La mujer estaba muy estresada con su nuevo empleo y a penas sí pasaba tiempo en casa. A Jenna nunca se le dio bien la cocina, mientras que Elena no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a cocinar. Ella siempre había ayudado a su madre en la cocina y, aunque no se le daba tan bien como a esta, disfrutaba acompañando a Miranda y ayudándola en todo lo que podía. Ahora no se atrevía a preparar algo más elaborado que un simple sándwich vegetal.

Después de la cena, Jenna propuso ver una película juntas en el salón y así pasar algo de tiempo juntas, pero Elena sabía lo cansada que estaba su hermana tras un duro día de trabajo y se vio obligada a rechazar la oferta.

Por ello, las chicas Gilbert se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Jenna se quedó dormida en seguida, mientras que Elena cogió su diario y se quedó mirando la portada por largo tiempo. Sin proponérselo, esto también se había convertido en parte de su rutina. Todas las noches sacaba su diario de la mesita de noche y se sentaba con él en la cama, lo miraba fijamente y se debatía entre si debía o no escribir algo. Así permanecía hasta que el sueño hacía presa de ella y se acababa dando por vencida, guardando de nuevo el diario sin haber sido abierto siquiera.

**D&E**

Al día siguiente ocurrió un poco más de lo mismo. La semana fue pasando sin nada trascendente hasta que, una mañana ocurrió aquello que Elena tanto había estado temiendo.

La joven había ido a ver el entrenamiento de las animadoras, ya que sus amigas habían insistido para que fuera. Todo parecía ir bien. Tyler ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, lo cual fue muy tranquilizador. Pero, como siempre, solo se trataba de la calma antes de la tempestad.

Elena estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento había terminado hasta que Bonnie la llamó para decirle que iban al vestuario, que las esperase fuera.

La chica descendió las gradas del campo de fútbol y se dirigió hacia una de las salidas, pero alguien la agarró del brazo con brusquedad y la arrastró hacia los vestuarios masculinos.

Una vez dentro, Elena vio que era Tyler quien la estaba sujetando y, lo que era peor aún, estaban solos.

-¿Qué quieres, Tyler? –se atrevió a decir ella, intentando que su tono de voz no demostrase su miedo.

-¿Ahora sí me hablas? –se burló él, empujándola contra las taquillas.

Solo en ese momento, la joven vio la marca que se le había formado en el brazo, la cual se convertiría en un moratón.

-Estoy harto de que me trates como una mierda –escupió Tyler, caminando de un lado para otro muy cabreado-. ¿Qué te hecho yo para que me trates así? ¿Ah? Te he dado los mejores momentos de tu vida –dijo a una distancia demasiada corta para el gusto de Elena-. Dime, ¿qué más quieres que haga? Te lo he dado todo. ¡Todo!

La chica permaneció en silencio, con la esperanza de que se calmaría cuando terminase su discurso y la dejaría ir.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? –continuó él-. No voy a aguantar más tus niñateces. Vas a ser mía, te guste o no.

Tyler agarró a Elena fuertemente de los brazos y la acorraló contra las taquillas. La joven estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar y, mucho menos, cómo sería capaz de librarse de su agarre.

El chico la beso con fiereza, recibiendo así un mordisco por parte de ella que le hizo sangrar. Elena sonrió victoriosa para sus adentros, pero la alegría le duró poco cuando él se vengó pegándole un tortazo en la cara. Para colmo, su atrevimiento y sus intentos de liberarse de él solo consiguieron que el chico se enfureciese más. Tyler volvió a besarla con fuerza, a la vez que comenzó a meterle mano por debajo de la ropa. La joven intentó gritar, pero solo logró hacerlo cuando este descendió sus agresivos besos y mordiscos al cuello.

Una vez más, la joven volvió a recibir un tortazo por parte del chico. Este golpe fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo. Elena comenzó a llorar cuando Tyler se arrodilló junto a ella y se dispuso a desabrocharse el botón del pantalón.

La chica rezaba por que sus amigas notasen su ausencia pronto y fuesen a buscarla antes de que la cosa fuese a más.

Milagrosamente para ella, fuese por la razón que fuese, alguien entró en el vestuario. Elena aprovechó el momento para gritar lo más alto que pudo pidiendo ayuda, puesto que ellos estaban en la zona más alejada de la puerta y seguramente no habrían sido vistos.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca cuando vio asomarse a donde estaban ellos a Kol. Era amigo de Tyler, pero Elena no dudaba de que era un buen chico y que haría lo correcto.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo, Tyler!? –le gritó el joven corriendo hacia ellos.

-Esta zorra –sonrió él tranquilamente mientras se ponía en pie, como sino le acabasen de pillar intentando violar a una chica-, que quería marcha.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece –dijo Kol fulminándole con la mirada antes de arrodillarse junto a Elena y comprobar que no le había hecho nada-. ¿Estás bien?

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para luego echarse a llorar y enterrar el rostro en el pecho de su salvador.

-Más te vale largarte de aquí, Tyler –advirtió el chico, mirando a su amigo a la vez que la devolvía el abrazo a la joven-. Antes de que te parta la cara.

-No serías capaz… -se burló este divertido, girándose para irse-. ¡Que te diviertas con mi putita! –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Kol estaba flipando, sabía que su amigo podía ser muy temperamental pero de ahí a intentar agredir a Elena…

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntarle él, sin saber muy bien qué decirle para que dejara de llorar-. Tranquila, ya pasó todo. No permitiré que vuelva a tocarte. Lo prometo.

Pasado unos minutos, la chica parecía estar mejor, por lo que Kol la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Anda, te llevo a casa.

-Tengo coche –murmuró ella limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa.

-Genial, yo conduzco. Siempre he querido saber qué se siente conduciendo ese montón de chatarra –bromeó él, sonsacándole una leve sonrisa como premio-. Mucho mejor así, no me gusta verte triste.

Kol era el hermano pequeño de Klaus e iba dos cursos por debajo de ellos, pero llegaba a ser un chico muy maduro cuando se lo proponía.

Finalmente, Elena aceptó la oferta de llevarla a casa. Por suerte para ella, Kol la sacó del instituto sin ser vistos. Ni siquiera si toparon con sus amigas, lo cual agradeció mucho.

El viaje en coche fue en completo silencio y no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía? –preguntó él preocupado y nada contento con la idea de dejarla sola en casa después de lo que había ocurrido-. Jenna no volverá hasta muy tarde, ¿no?

-Tranquilo, estaré bien.

-No vuelvas a permitir que te toque –dijo Kol tras un silencio incómodo-. ¿Me oyes? Que ni se le ocurra acercarse a ti.

-Ya. Claro.

-Deberías denunciarle. Esta vez estaba yo para impedirlo, pero quién sabe qué habría pasado sino…

-No voy a hacerlo –se negó ella cabizbaja-. No quiero que nadie se preocupe más por mí. Nadie debe saberlo. Prométemelo –dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. Prométeme que este será nuestro secreto.

-Con una condición –accedió el joven a regañadientes-. No dudes en contar conmigo si ese capullo vuelve a intentar sobrepasarse contigo.

-Hecho.

-En ese caso, tenemos un trato –dijo él estrechándole la mano.

La chica se despidió del pequeño de los Mikaelson y se encerró en la ducha para intentar quitarse de encima el olor y la sensación de la piel de Tyler tocándola. Tras una larga ducha, Elena se puso un pijama y se echó a la cama a llorar hasta quedar dormida.

Por suerte, Jenna llegó tan tarde de trabajar y se fue tan temprano por la mañana que ni se cruzaron sus caminos en dos días.

**D&E**

Al día siguiente, como era un día de frío, Elena aprovechó para taparse con un pañuelo los moratones que le había dejado Tyler.

Nada más llegar al aparcamiento del instituto, sus amigas le preguntaron muy preocupadas dónde se había metido el día anterior y por qué no contestó a sus llamadas telefónicas. La chica se limitó a decir que se encontraba mal, pero que ahora estaba mejor.

Elena no se separó de sus amigas en todo el día, procurando no quedarse solo en ningún momento, puesto que no se fiaba de Tyler, quien se la quedó mirando fijamente en los pasillos.

Kol se reunió con ella en cuanto pudo, yendo a recogerla a la salida de su última clase antes del almuerzo y así ir juntos al comedor. El joven se mostró muy protector con Elena. No quiso preguntarle cómo se encontraba para no atosigarla, pero estaba claro que aún tenía el miedo en el cuerpo.

Bonnie y Caroline se sorprendieron cuando Kol se sentó en la mesa con ellos, puesto que siempre se sentaba con el equipo de fútbol. Este simplemente respondió que se ha peleado con Tyler y que pasaba de verle. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar a qué se debía la pelea, pero todos aceptaron encantados su incorporación al grupo, puesto que adoraban al pequeño de los Mikaelson.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, hermanito –sonrió Klaus, dándole al joven una palmadita en la espalda-. Necesitaba un apoyo masculino en la mesa. No sabes cómo se ponen a veces las chicas… -comentó, haciendo que todos riesen con su broma.

**D&E**

El resto de la semana trascurrió sin incidentes, los Mikaelson incluso montaron una fiesta en su casa aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje y todos pasaron allí el fin de semana.

La semana siguiente ocurrió dos cuartos de lo mismo, con la excepción de la pelea que tuvieron con Tyler y sus secuaces en una discoteca local. Este había intentado acercarse a Elena pero Kol se puso en medio para defenderla y discutieron. Inmediatamente, Klaus acudió a ayudar a los suyos. La pelea estuvo a punto de llegar a las manos, pero los matones de la discoteca intervinieron y echaron a todos los implicados.

Después de eso, Elena solo esperaba que su ex se lo pensase mejor la próxima vez que se le ocurriese acercarse a ella. Por suerte, la chica contaba con sus amigos y sabía que no la dejarían sola. Eso era lo único que la tranquilizaba y le decía que todo iría bien, que Tyler no volvería a ponerle una mano encima nunca más.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Este capítulo cumple la principal misión de mostrar cómo es el actual mundo de Elena, para que se comprenda el enorme giro que dará gracias a cierto moreno de ojos azules... El próximo capítulo será muy interesante, lo prometo. Merece la pena esperar por él.**

**Os agradezco mucho esta gran acogida que ha tenido el fic en su primer capítulo. Sois geniales :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

El sábado por la tarde-noche, Elena decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para despejarse. Estaba muy avanzada ya la noche cuando fue al parque a dar un paseo, había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su ex el día anterior y necesitaba despejarse y solo allí podía pensar tranquilamente.

Damon también estaba teniendo un mal día. Los recuerdos de su pasado habían decidido atormentarlo una vez más. Por ello, decidió ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo y, de paso, ver si había algo más interesante que hacer en Mystic Falls que ir a un bar a beber. Estaba apunto de darse por vencido cuando llegó a un parque que parecía ser bastante solitario.

"_Perfecto para mí"_ pensó él. _"Nadie me molestará aquí"_.

El parque resultó no ser tan solitario como el chico pensaba, puesto que había alguna que otra pareja de novios paseando por allí. Por eso, Damon pensó en ir hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago. Se sorprendió encontrando algo mucho mejor que la soledad, una cara conocida: la joven morena que había conocido en el bar y que había sido capaz de leer en él.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, Damon fue directo al banco donde esta se sentaba. La chica se veía muy triste, parecía incluso que había estado llorando.

-¿Tampoco los patos vienen por aquí? –se atrevió a hablar el chico, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase-. Perdona, no quise asustarte.

-Tranquilo –murmuró ella, limpiándose con la manga de la camisa las lágrimas que se habían estado desprendiendo de su rostro momentos antes de la interrupción-, es solo que no esperaba a nadie.

-Un mal día, ¿eh? –dijo él, sentándose a su lado en el banco cuando la joven le indicó que tomase asiento.

-He discutido con mi ex –se explicó ella-. Es un capullo.

-Sí que lo es. Hay que ser muy capullo para hacer llorar a una chica tan especial como tú.

La joven soltó una leve risita, haciendo sonreír complacido a Damon, puesto que no había nada que le gustaba más que verla reír.

-¿Eres bipolar o solo has cambiado de táctica de ligue? –se atrevió a bromear ella-. ¿El otro día ibas en plan _chulo playa_ y ahora vas de chico sensible?

-Me he cansado de la playa –respondió él, haciéndola sonreír levemente.

Ambos, sin decir nada más, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lago, el cual estaba tan calmado que a penas sí se oía el agua en movimiento.

-Creo que no soy la única que ha venido aquí buscando soledad –intuyó Elena, hablando tras un pausado silencio entre ellos-. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

-Mi pasado me persigue.

-Supongo que todos tenemos recuerdos que nos atormentan.

-Ojalá solo fuese eso –murmuró el chico, tan bajo que creyó que ella no podría escucharle.

-¿Tan malo es aquello que te ocurrió?

-No se trata solo de lo que ocurrió. Haga lo que haga, eso sigue condicionando mi vida. Con un recuerdo puedo lidiar, pero no con esto.

Una vez más, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente. No se trataba de un silencio incómodo, más bien todo lo contrario. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Él intentaba alejar de su cabeza sus recuerdos más dolorosos, mientras que Elena trataba de descifrar la complejidad de la mente del chico.

-¿Crees en el destino? –preguntó ella finalmente.

-¿Tú sí? –le devolvió la pregunta él, girando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no? A lo mejor no es tanta casualidad que nuestros caminos se cruzasen. Dos veces en dos semanas, nada más y nada menos.

-¿Crees que estábamos destinados a conocernos?

-Creo que ambos hemos sufrido mucho en nuestras vidas. Tal vez nos venga bien compartir ese dolor.

-Quizás.

-Pero, antes de ser tu compañera de penas necesito saber tu nombre –bromeó ella, intentando animar el ambiente.

-Soy Damon –dijo él después de pensárselo un momento.

-Elena –se presentó la joven, extendiéndole una mano para que este se la estrechase.

-Lo sé –sonrió el chico depositándole un beso en el dorso de la mano, haciéndola sonrojar-. Un placer, preciosa.

Damon no le soltó la mano tras ese teatral saludo. La mano de la joven era cálida, a pesar de ser un día bastante frío, y su piel era suave. Era agradable su contacto, pero sobre todo era agradable sentir ese cosquilleo que le hacía sentir, como si una pequeña descargar eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo.

Elena, por su parte, no podía apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos celestes del chico. Tenía una mirada tan penetrante y a la vez tan triste que hacía que su corazón se encogiese. Deseaba poder devolver el brillo a sus ojos, brillo que estaba segura de qque había tenido alguna vez a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca.

-Debería irme ya –interrumpió él el momento, rompiendo el contacto visual y soltándole la mano.

-No, espera –pidió ella, tomándole la mano cuando este hizo el intento de levantarse del asiento-. Por favor, no te vayas.

El chico dudó unos segundos, pero acabó accediendo a su petición. En realidad él tampoco quería separarse aún de ella, solo había hecho el intento de irse porque sintió algo de agobio ante la inmensidad de lo que su mirada y su presencia le hacía sentir.

-No me iré –prometió él, entrelazando su mano con la de ella una vez que volvió a tomar asiento.

La chica le correspondió con una sonrisa sincera, sonrisa que se amplió cuando Damon volvió a depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. En realidad sí querían hacer algo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso. Finalmente, fue el chico quien se atrevió a acercarse más y posar su mano libre en la mejilla de Elena, atrayéndola hacia él a la vez que la acariciaba tímidamente.

Damon dejó descansar su frente sobre la de ella. Ambos podían sentir cómo la calidez del otro les invadía. Era una sensación muy agradable, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás.

Ansioso por saber qué sentiría al besar esos delicados labios que tanto deseaba, el chico posó tímidamente sus labios sobre los de ella. Elena supo reaccionar a tiempo y correspondió el beso. Con forme más iban tomando confianza, más intenso y pasional se iba convirtiendo el beso. El chico mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de ella, a lo que esta respondió entreabriendo la boca para permitir la invasión de la lengua de Damon.

Elena colocó una mano tras la nuca del chico para poder profundizar más el beso, a la vez que este la sujetaba por las caderas y la apretaba contra él.

-Damon… -gimió ella contra sus labios.

-Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo –propuso este sin parar de besarla.

-Vale.

**D&E**

Damon propuso ir a su casa, ya que estaba cerca del parque. Él no tenía coche y el de Elena estaba en el taller, así que fueron caminando.

El bloque de pisos al que se dirigieron no es que fuese de lo mejorcito de Mystic Falls, pero podía haber sido peor. Al ser un edificio antiguo, como casi todos los del pueblo, carecía de ascensor. Por suerte, el piso de Damon estaba en la segunda planta.

Al llegar a su destino, el chico sacó una llave suelta del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

-Adelante -le ofreció él caballerosamente pasar primera.

Elena le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento y aceptó la invitación. El apartamento era algo pequeño, estando el salón y la cocina sin muros de separación. Aunque, por otro lado, había dos habitaciones además del baño. Una cosa sí estaba clara: se notaba que ninguna chica había pisado el lugar. Estaba ordenado, pero no había decoración alguna. Es más, incluso aún había cajas de cartón sin abrir en un rincón del salón.

-Es un poco soso el piso -se disculpó el chico-. No he tenido tiempo de desempaquetar las cosas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó ella curiosa, mientras se dejaba guiar por él hacia el salón.

-Un mes, creo. Soy un desastre organizando mi tiempo -confesó Damon con una sonrisa tímida, sintiéndose culpable.

A la joven le pareció adorable que el chico se sintiese avergonzado por que viese el desastre de amo de casa que era.

-Toma asiento, por favor -le ofreció él-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien.

Damon fue a una especie de mini bar que había junto a una estantería repleta de libros de todo tipo. Había muchos que parecían ser antiguos, mientras que los nuevos se veían desgastados de tanto ser leídos. Incluso había libros en otros idiomas como francés, alemán, portugués y español. El único libro que le pareció ver que estaba en italiano parecía ser un cuento infantil algo antiguo.

"_Un chico apasionado por la literatura y sentimental_" pensó Elena, "_Cada vez me gusta más_".

-Ten -le dijo Damon tendiéndole un vaso, haciéndole poner los pies en la tierra.

-Gracias -aceptó la bebida ella con una sonrisa tímida, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

Elena se quedó embobada viendo lo sexy que estaba el chico bebiendo del vaso. Este le dedicó una sonrisa pícara al percatarse de cómo le miraba ella. Muy ruborizada, la joven dio un largo sorbo a su bebida para intentar disimular su cara de boba. Con lo que no contaba era con que la bebida alcohólica que estaban bebiendo era demasiado fuerte para ella, lo cual le provocó algo de tos.

-Sí, el Bourbon es un poco fuerte –se disculpó él, pasándole una protectora mano por la espalda para ayudarla a que se le pasase la tos.

-No estoy acostumbrada a beber -explicó ella con la tos ya controlada.

-El Bourbon sabe mejor con otro trago -dijo Damon dando otro sorbo a su vaso, lo que la chica imitó-. O no -añadió rodando los ojos divertido al ver que Elena volvió a toser.

-¡No te rías de mí! -le regañó la joven en broma.

-Pero si no me río... -se intentó defender él, aunque no tuvo éxito al tratar de contener una leve risa.

-Claro que lo haces -insistió ella poniendo pucheritos, pero le fue imposible no contagiarse de la risa del chico.

-¿Quién ríe ahora? -le dijo Damon en un tono de voz divertido.

-Es culpa tuya -se defendió la joven.

-Claro... -susurró él a escasos centímetros de ella.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado hasta ese momento de lo mucho que se habían arrimado el uno al otro mientras hablaban, pero ambos estaban cómodos con ello. Es más, el estar tan cerca hizo que sus pulsaciones se acelerasen y sus cuerpos se encendiesen presas del deseo.

Damon alzó una mano para posarla en el rostro de la chica. Iba a dicer algo, pero fue interrumpido por los labios de ella lanzándose contra los suyos.

El chico la correspondió de inmediato, a la vez que la agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba a él para profundizar el beso. Elena entreabrió la boca, invitándole a que invadiese su boca con la lengua, lo cual Damon hizo encantado.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, perdiéndose en la placentera sensación que les producía el contacto con la piel del otro.

-Damon... -gimió ella cuando una mano del chico se coló por debajo de su ropa y masajeó sus senos por encima del sujetador.

Entre besos, Damon la ayudó a sentarse en su regazo y, cuando esta le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, se levantó y la condujo hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez allí, el chico la tumbó con delicadeza sobre la cama y sus besos se volvieron más ansiosos.

-No quiero que esto sea solo un rollo de una noche -dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-No lo será -prometió él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La joven confió en su palabra y volvió a unir sus labios. La pareja comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con caricias.

Elena les hizo girar para quedar ella encima. Besó el cuello de Damon y fue descendiendo hasta que la camisa de este empezó a molestar, por lo que se dispuso a desabrochársela. Con cada botón que deshacía, le daba un beso en la piel descubierta o incluso un traviese mordisquito. Cuando el pecho de Damon quedó completamente liberado, la chica no solo pudo admirar su espectacular musculatura, sino que también se percató de un detalle que hasta el momento se le había pasado por alto.

-Es de mi época de adolescente rebelde -explicó él cuando Elena pasó delicadamente sus dedos por el tatuaje de su antebrazo.

-"_Aquí y ahora_" -tradujo ella antes de depositar un beso sobre el tatuaje.

-Sabes latín, ¿eh? -sonrió el chico sorprendido, recogiéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja cuando sus rostros volvieron a estar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro-. Me gusta.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un tatuaje -dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, tocando los pectorales del chico a la vez que se apretaba más a él.

-¿Dónde?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

-Acepto el reto -sonrió Damon justo antes de volver a unirlos en un beso pasional.

Damon les hizo incorporarse sobre la cama para quitarle la blusa a la joven. Él sonrió victorioso por el gemido que se le escapó a Elena cuando sus traviesas manos coparon sus pechos descubiertos, una vez que le hubo desprendido del sujetador. El chico se deleitó besando y acariciando sus turgentes senos, mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza al cabello de Damon y se retorcía de placer.

Ambos colaboraron para deshacerse de sus respectivos pantalones. Damon, quien había estado en todo momento en alerta para buscar el tatuaje de la joven, finalmente dio con él. Para poder verlo mejor, hizo girar a la chica con delicadeza para tumbarla en la cama bocabajo.

-Te pillé -sonrió él victorioso, depositando un húmedo beso en la pequeña mariposa que decoraba el lado izquierdo de la zona baja del lumbar de la chica-. Una zona privilegiada -murmuró pasando sus dedos por la piel de Elena, encendiéndola cada vez más-. Me encanta.

Aprovechando que la tenía en esa posición -tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama y con sus braguitas como única prenda-, Damon se entretuvo cubriendo de besos y caricias la espalda de Elena, quien disfrutaba de cada caricia y cada roce del duro miembro del chico contra su cuerpo.

-Damon... -jadeó ella con un ligero templor en las piernas cuando este introdujo una mano por debajo de sus finas braguitas, masajeándole el trasero.

-Shh... Ten paciencia -susurró él contra su oído, para luego mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola gemir.

Finalmente, el chico le desprendió de su única prenda, agachándose para besar y acariciar con admiración sus nalgas. Tras depositar un último beso en el tatuaje, Damon ascendió sus besos hasta encontrarse con los labios de la joven. Mientras se besaban, se quitó los bóxers. Elena le sujetó por la nuca para profundizar el beso, a la vez que este la ayudaba a volver a colocarse boca arriba sobre la cama.

La chica se dedicó a besar el cuello y la mandíbula de Damon mientras este sacaba un paquetito plateado de su mesita de noche. Ella miró expectante cómo el chico se colocaba el preservativo, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior con deseo al contemplar el asombroso tamaño de su miembro.

Él, al percatarse de su mirada, sonrío con chulería y mordió traviesamente la mandíbula de Elena. Esta tiró de él para unir de nuevo sus labios. Los besos y caricias continuaron en aumento hasta que, finalmente, el chico la penetró.

Sus movimientos eran lentos e intensos al principio. Ninguno de los dos había experimentado una sensación igual. Sus cuerpos se movían acompasados y parecían conocer a la perfección las necesidades y los gustos del otro. Poco a poco, las embestidas del chico fueron en aumento, sintiendo ambos cómo se acercaba la culminación de su clímax.

-Damon -gimió la joven en su oído al alcanzar su orgasmo.

Este continuó moviéndose dentro de ella sin descanso. Sus movimientos ahora eran rápidos y profundos, haciéndola gozar cada vez más. Elena no sabía que se podía tener dos orgasmos en tan poco tiempo, pero así fue. En esta ocasión, la chica ahogó su grito de placer en la boca de Damon. Este se quedó inmóvil por un momento, alcanzando así su liberación y susurrando el nombre de ella mientras le repartía besos por su rostro.

Ambos estaban extasiados, felices de haber compartido un momento tan mágico. Tras una pausa para recuperar el aliente, Damon le dio un último beso en los labios.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo poniéndose en pie.

Elena observó su espectacular cuerpo desnudo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al baño.

Poco después, Damon regresó de deshacerse del preservativo y se tumbó con ella en la cama, rodeándola entre sus brazos en el acto. La chica le dio un beso en los labios y luego recostó la cabeza contra el pecho de él.

-Por casualidad, ¿qué edad tienes? –preguntó Damon tras un tranquilo silencio, pasando una mano distraídamente por la espalda desnuda de la joven.

-Diecisiete –admitió ella, abrazándose al chico con fuerza.

-Oh, genial –ironizó este-. Acabo de tirarme a una menor.

-Como si eso fuese un problema para ti –rió Elena divertida, contagiándole la risa al chico.

La joven se percató de una pequeña pero profunda cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del abdomen de Damon.

-Es de un disparo –le explicó él cuando la chica deslizó los dedos de una mano por la cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo Damon con voz apagada-. No me apetece hablar de ello ahora.

Elena no quiso insistir, por lo que depositó un cariñoso beso en la cicatriz y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra los pectorales del chico, buscando la calidez que la piel de este desprendía, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor del momento. Así fue cómo ambos se quedaron dormidos: entre los brazos del otro.

**D&E**

Damon se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la joven junto a él en la cama. El chico se quedó un rato contemplándola dormir y deleitándose con observar su hermosa figura, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de despertar, por lo que se propuso despertarla a besos. Elena se quejó levemente en sueños cuando él le dio un beso en la frente, lo cual le hizo sonreír a este, quien continuó repartiendo besos por su rostro.

-Hmm... -murmuró ella, girándose para devolverle el beso.

-Buenos días, preciosa -dijo él al separarse.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano.

-Bien... -sonrió la joven, pasando una mano distraída por el torso del chico.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo Damon, besándole el cabello, a la vez que le acariciaba la cintura-. No eres de esas chicas que se meten en la cama de cualquiera a la primera de cambio. ¿Qué ha sido diferente esta vez?

-Supongo que tú eres diferente -respondió la joven, muy segura de estar en lo cierto.

-Tal vez eso que me hace diferente no sea tan bueno como crees.

-Deja que sea yo quien decida eso -pidió ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

El chico le dio un beso en respuesta, beso que Elena profundizó al rodearle la nuca con sus manos y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él para así tener total acceso a sus labios.

Las manos de la joven viajaron por el pecho de Damon, mientras realizaba un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su torso, dedicándole especial atención a su pequeña cicatriz.

Al chico se le escapó un gemido de placer cuando la húmeda lengua de Elena se deslizó por su abdomen, lo cual le hizo enloquecer sobremanera. Por ello, tomó el rostro de la joven con sus manos y la atrajo hacia sus labios con necesidad.

Elena sonrió al notar la erección del chico presionando contra su vientre. Nunca había sido muy apasionada en la cama, pero Damon despertaba la pasión y el deseo que había en ella. Por eso, se sorprendió así misma sacando un paquetito plateado del cajón de la mesita de noche. Damon observó expectante cómo la joven extraía el preservativo para luego cubrir su miembro con él. Intuyó que era la primera vez que Elena hacía algo así, por lo que no pudo sentirse más orgulloso y halagado al ver que se dejaba llevar cuando estaba con él.

Damon, deseoso de ver hasta dónde podía llegar la chica, la dejó que tomase pleno control. Elena no le defraudó. La joven no solo se había atrevido a colocarle el preservativo y masajearle el miembro en el proceso, sino que parecía estar la mar de cómoda tomando el control sobre él. El chico no solía dejar que una mujer le dominase de ese modo, que se subiese a horcajadas sobre él y que llevase el ritmo y profundidad de las penetraciones, pero Elena era diferente en todos los sentidos. Nunca había disfrutado tanto practicando el sexo. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar simplemente sexo a lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Él nunca había comprendido por qué la gente llamaba a esto "hacer el amor", pero ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa denominación.

**D&E**

Horas después, Elena se despertó la primera y se quedó contemplando un rato el hermoso rostro del chico. Parecía increíble que dormido se viese incluso más guapo de lo que ya era, si es que más era posible. Al mirar hacia el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche, la chica pensó que ya era hora de salir de la cama. Por ello, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Damon, se puso la camisa que este había tenido la noche anterior y recogió sus braguitas del suelo. Después, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café.

La chica se sentía cómoda caminando por la casa con la escasa ropa que llevaba encima y pensó que no le importaría acostumbrarse a hacerlo más a menudo.

El café estaba casi hecho cuando oyó abrirse la puerta principal y entró un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años.

Elena no sabía qué decir o hacer, puesto que le había pillado por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que Damon tuviese compañero de piso. Para colmo, el hombre la fulminaba con la mirada, como sino le agradase nada las visitas inesperadas.

Por suerte para ella, Damon salía en ese momento del dormitorio. El chico llevaba puesto tan solo sus vaqueros, dejando así el pecho al descubierto, luciendo a su vez el chupetón que Elena le había hecho en el cuello durante su momento de máximo éxtasis.

-Hey, Ric –saludó el chico con naturalidad-. No sabía que vendrías tan pronto.

-Y yo no sabía que habías decidido romper las normas –le riñó este, lanzando una mirada fría a la joven.

-Elena –la llamó Damon con voz dulce-, ¿por qué no vas a mi cuarto? Yo iré enseguida.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. Al pasar por su lado, el chico posó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él para darle un tímido beso, para luego juntar sus frentes durante unos breves segundos. Damon no solo la había besado para demostrarle a la chica que todo iba bien, sino también para tomar fuerzas para enfrentarse a su compañero de piso y para demostrase a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto al haberla llevado a casa.

Después de ese breve momento, Elena se fue a la habitación y cerró tras de sí, dejándolos solos en el salón.

-Si te digo que voy a pasar la noche fuera, no es para que te traigas un ligue a casa –le riñó el hombre a Damon con voz seria.

-Ric, yo…

-No quiero oír tus excusas –le cortó este-. Sabes perfectamente que nadie debe saber dónde vivimos. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Bueno, viendo lo visto creo que es evidente en qué pensabas… -se burló de él, señalándole con una mano, ya que el chico lucía un aspecto que dejaba claro lo que había estado haciendo horas antes-. No puedes traerte a tus ligues de una noche aquí, creí que lo habíamos dejado claro.

-Elena no es un ligue de una noche.

-Peor aún, no puedes tener una relación con ella y lo sabes –le recordó Alaric, para después bajar el tono-. Tus indiscreciones nos están poniendo en peligro. ¿Quieres que tengamos que mudarnos otra vez?

-No, gracias. Con la décima mudanza tuve suficiente –rechistó pesadamente Damon.

-Voy a dar un paseo. A la vuelta no quiero verla aquí. ¿Entendido?

-Claro –murmuró el chico sin ganas.

Nada más salir Alaric por la puerta, el chico regresó a su dormitorio, encontrándose allí con Elena ya vestida y arreglada sentada en la cama recién hecha.

-Disculpa a mi compañero de piso -dijo él caminando hacia ella-, es muy estricto con las normas. No le gusta que nadie venga a casa.

-No sabía que tuvieses compañero de piso.

-Bueno, no sabes mucho sobre mí.

-Cierto –murmuró ella tristemente, agachando la cabeza.

-Y pienso solucionarlo –aseguró Damon, poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarla directamente a los ojos-. Me visto en un momento y te llevo al Grill a desayunar.

-Genial –sonrió la joven en respuesta.

Damon dirigió una mirada por la habitación buscado su ropa.

-La he dejado en el cesto de la ropa sucia que tienes en el baño -le explicó ella, algo avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

-Gracias -dijo el chico sorprendido, puesto que ni siendo pequeño nadie había hecho algo por él.

Una vez vestido, Damon ya estaba listo para partir.

-Habrá que taparte esto antes, ¿no? -le dijo la joven pasando una mano por el chupetón que tenía en su cuello.

-¿Bromeas? Lo luciré con orgullo -sonrió él muy contento de tenerlo.

-Estás loco -rió ella rodando los ojos divertida por las ocurrencias del chico.

-Loco por ti... -susurró Damon justo antes de unir sus labios.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

** Bueno, ¿Qué os parece nuestro misterioso chico de ojos azules? ¿Qué es lo que oculta él y Alaric?**

**Gracias por leerme! Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Como prometí... I'm back!**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_04_

A la mañana siguiente de su primer encuentro amoroso, la pareja fue a desayunar al Mystic Grill, donde conversaron por largo tiempo.

-Siento curiosidad -dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios-, ¿por qué una mariposa? Y no me digas que porque vuela, porque los pájaros también lo hacen, así que...

-¿Sabías que hay mariposas que solo viven un día? Es una locura. Pero hay una cosa de ellas que me fascina. En lugar de desistir, de vivir ese único día y volar tranquilamente, ellas se dedican a poner sus huevos para que la especie continúe. Luchan por un objetivo, piensan en el futuro y actúan en consecuencia -explicó ella muy ilusionada-. Además, son bonitas.

-Vaya, después de esa explicación, me empieza a parecer muy tonto el motivo de mi tatuaje...

-Es un poco contradictorio. Tu tatuaje habla de vivir el presente pero vives anclado en el pasado, mientras que el mío habla del futuro y no soy capaz de mirar más allá del presente.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-En teoría deberíamos recordar el pasado, vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro, ¿pero cómo logramos eso? No tengo ni idea.

-Vale -dijo Damon retomando la anterior conversación-, otra pregunta sobre tu tatuaje.

-Te ha gustado, ¿eh? -rió ella.

-Mucho -afirmó él antes de formular su pregunta-. Pero, ¿por qué en el lumbar?

-No paraban de decirme que me acabaría arrepintiendo de hacérmelo y que me cansaría de verlo, pero yo estaba empeñada, así que me lo hice ahí. No puedes cansarte de algo que no ves.

-Una decisión muy sabia -la felicitó el chico.

-Hay otra cosa sobre mi tatuaje que te va a encantar -dijo ella con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cual?

-Me lo hice después de cortar con mi novio, lo que significa que eres el único chico que lo ha visto.

-Genial -sonrió él ampliamente-. Ahora me gusta mucho más.

-Lo sabía -le correspondió la chica la sonrisa.

Después de eso, la pareja volvió a prestar atención a su desayuno hasta que Damon volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué tal te va en el instituto? Seguro que debes ser una alumna de dieces.

-Bueno, no tanto -dijo ella con modestia.

-¿Tienes pensado qué te gustaría hacer?

-Siempre había creído que escritora. Ahora no lo veo tan claro.

-¿Y eso?

-Era algo que compartía con mi madre -explicó Elena, sin poder evitar el tono de pena en su voz-. Con la muerte de mis padres todo dejó de tener sentido para mí.

-Por eso vives atrapada en el presente -comprendió él.

-Tuve suerte de que mi hermana Jenna tuviese edad para hacerse con mi custodia. Es muy alocada, pero sabe actuar con madurez cuando es necesario.

El chico no supo qué decir ante eso, aunque mejor hubiese sido decir algo antes que tener que responder a la pregunta que ella formuló después...

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta sobre la familia, el motivo por el cuál Damon había tratado de rehuir el tema, no preguntando siquiera por cómo murieron los padres de la chica para que esta no le preguntase a él. Sabía que esa conversación caería tarde o temprano, pero no quería que fuese tan pronto.

-Soy hijo único.

-¿Y tus padres? -continuó ella.

-Muertos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No me apetece hablar de eso ahora –rehuyó la pregunta el chico con voz apagada.

-Claro, lo siento.

-Los demonios de mi pasado me atormentan. Es absurdo, ¿cómo se puede vivir temiendo al pasado?

-El pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar, por eso le tememos más que a cualquier otra cosa. Los errores cometidos y los malos recuerdos siempre quedarán ahí. Es normal temer enfrentarse al pasado, a mí también me pasa.

"_Cierto_" pensó él, "_Su pasado tampoco es que sea de color de rosas. Debió ser duro para ella afrontar la pérdida de sus padres_".

-¿Algún momento terminará? -preguntó el chico.

-Supongo que el día que aceptemos el pasado y decidamos vivir el presente.

-Esa posibilidad la veo muy remota.

-Bueno, no tanto. Ahora acabas de pensar en un tiempo futuro –bromeó ella para intentar animar la conversación-. Solo hay que aprender a valorar las cosas que hacen que merezcan la pena seguir adelante y dejar de mirar atrás.

-Creo que eso podrías ser tú.

-¿El qué?

-El ancla que me ate al presente.

-Es una gran labor –se sonrojó ella halagada-. No sé si voy a estar a la altura.

-Confío en ti. A cambio, te prometo hacerte pensar en el futuro.

-¿Tú vas a estar en él?

-No hay nada que desee más -dijo Damon muy sincero.

La pareja continuó hablando un rato más. La conversación trascendente había dado paso a otra relajada y más informal, sin nada de sentimientos profundos.

-Tengo que irme ya –anunció él poco después, mirando su reloj-. Ric me matará sino vuelvo pronto a casa.

-¿No eres muy mayorcito para tener horarios? –se burló ella divertida.

-Alaric cuida de mí desde que yo tenía quince años. Supongo que es la costumbre.

-Claro –sonrió la chica, para continuar hablando tras una pequeña pausa-. ¿Vas a darme tu número o voy a tener que pedírtelo?

-Sé que va a sonar raro, pero no tengo móvil.

-No tienes coche, no tienes móvil… ¿De qué planeta eres tú? –bromeó una Elena muy sorprendida.

-Algún día te confesaré el secreto –le siguió el juego él, guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo podré contactar contigo?

-Ya sabes dónde vivo, pásate cuando quieras –la invitó Damon mientras se levantaba del asiento-. Solo hay un instituto en el pueblo, ¿no?

-Sí, no hay muchos habitantes en Mystic Falls.

-Vale, ¿qué te parece si paso a recogerte mañana después de clase?

-Es una buena caminata desde tu casa –le advirtió la joven.

-No es problema, tranquila.

-En ese caso, te esperaré.

-Genial –sonrió él, para luego inclinarse hacia la chica y darle un corto beso de despedida-. Hasta mañana, preciosa.

-Adiós, extraterrestre –se burló ella, haciéndole reír.

Damon pagó la cuenta y se fue, despidiéndose de Elena desde la puerta con un guiño. La joven no podía creer que en tan solo una noche un chico le hubiese dado a su vida un giro completo. Tampoco podía creerse lo rápido que estaba metiéndose bajo su piel, conquistando su corazón. Después de la muerte de sus padres y de su desastrosa primera relación sentimental, la chica jamás pensó que sería tan fácil volver a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien.

**D&E**

Al llegar a casa, Elena se encontró a su hermana sentada en el salón viendo la televisión, por lo que fue a sentarse con ella.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? -le preguntó Jenna curiosa.

-Te mandé un mensaje.

-Ya, _**"No me esperes despierta, Elena**__**"**_ –citó su hermana el mensaje-. Tampoco es que sea mucha información.

-No sabía que ahora tenía que dártela –se defendió la joven.

Desde que Jenna se había hecho cargo de su custodia, esta no había tratado nunca de controlarla. Solo tenía una norma: no mentir. Si Elena era sincera con ella, Jenna le proporcionaba la confianza suficiente para dejarle toda la libertad que quisiese. Hasta el momento nunca habían tenido problemas, es más, eso había hecho que las hermanas no se guardasen ningún tipo de secretos. Bueno, excepto a lo que la relación de Elena con Tyler se refería, puesto que la chica nunca se atrevió a confesarle a su hermana que tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer él si le dejase.

-Solo quiero saber qué pasa en tu vida -se explicó la rubia-. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Lo sé –dijo Elena algo cabizbaja.

Jenna había conseguido un nuevo empleo hacía unos meses, trabajo que la absorbía y a penas sí tenía tiempo para sí misma, lo cual implicaba también pasar menos tiempo con su hermana.

-Así que, dime: ¿Cómo se llama el chico? -preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cómo sabes que estuve con un chico?

-Si te hubieses quedado en casa de una de tus amigas, la habrías mencionado en el mensaje y no estarías tan esquiva. Además, has mostrado una sonrisa radiante desde que has llegado. Ahora, responde.

-Se llama Damon -confesó la joven.

-¿Y desde cuando sales con ese tal Damon? –preguntó curiosa Jenna, deseosa de tener un momento para hablar con su hermana sobre chicos.

-Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera sé si estamos saliendo.

-Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis viéndoos? -reformuló la rubia la pregunta.

-Le conocí en el Grill hace dos semanas. No nos hemos vuelto a ver hasta anoche.

-Pues sí que tiene que gustarte mucho el chico como para meterte en su cama tan pronto…

-Es diferente al resto de chicos que conozco –se justificó Elena.

-¿Y qué edad tiene?

-Supongo que unos veintipocos_._

_-_¿A qué se dedica?

-Ni idea.

-¿Hay algo que sepas de él además de cómo se mueve en la cama? -bromeó su hermana.

Jenna estaba sorprendida de que al fin la chica volviese a dejase llevar por sus emociones. Después de tanto tiempo de amargura, ya era hora de que la antigua Elena regresase.

-Sus padres también están muertos -le contó esta, haciendo que la conversación tomase un tono más serio.

-Oh, vaya... ¿Qué les pasó?

-No quiso hablar de ello. Hay mucho de su pasado de lo que no le gusta hablar.

-O sea, que ahora te van los chicos misteriosos y con un pasado oscuro -intentó bromear Jenna para animar el ambiente.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pues menuda chica se ha buscado, con lo que te gusta a ti cotillear...

-¡Eso es mentira! -rió Elena, tirándole a su hermana un cojín a la cara.

-Oh, mala idea -le dijo esta con una sonrisa divertida, lanzándole de vuelta el cojín y comenzando así una batalla campal de lanzamiento de cojines.

**D&E**

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Damon fue a recoger a la chica al instituto. No fue a la misma puerta del centro, sino que la esperó en el cruce por el cual tenía que pasar Elena para ir a su casa ya que su coche seguía en reparaciones. El motivo por el que la esperó allí fue que no quería que le presentase a sus amigos todavía, no le apetecía enfrentarse a los posibles interrogatorios de estos.

Elena se sintió decepcionada cuando, al salir del instituto, no vio al chico allí esperándola. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con él en el cruce de la esquina. Damon estaba mirándola con una sonrisa radiante. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado como siempre, colaborando así a lograr ese toque informal que la volvía loco. Llevaba los pantalones y las botas negros y su cazadora también negra no podía faltar al conjunto de oscuros. En esta ocasión había optado por una camiseta de color burdeos oscuro que se ceñía a su cuerpo y le marcaba la musculatura. Parecía que había seleccionado una camiseta de cuello bajo a drede, puesto que ofrecía una buena vista del chupetón que ella le había hecho la mañana del día anterior, como si quisiese presumir de la marca. Elena rió ante la ocurrencia del chico y corrió hacia él.

-¡Damon! -dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y siendo correspondida de inmediato-. ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí!

-Teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas?

La chica se retiró un poco para mirarle a la cara, contagiándose de la sonrisa de él.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Damon sin comprender.

-Por cumplir tu promesa, por venir a buscarme.

-Gracias a ti por la cálida bienvenida.

El comentario del chico hizo que Elena se sonrojase. Damon le recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y esta se inclinó hacia él, juntando así sus frentes.

-¿Sabes? Aún no me has dado ni un solo beso desde que has llegado -se quejó ella haciendo pucheritos.

-Pensé que te tocaba a ti dármelo -dijo él, jugando con el cabello de la chica-. Yo te di el último.

-Ya, pero eso fue ayer -contraatacó la joven, tirando de la solapa de la cazadora de Damon para acercarle más a sí-. Eso no cuenta.

-No, ¿eh? -sonrió el chico, a lo que esta negó con la cabeza-. Tengo una propuesta. ¿Y si lo hacemos los dos a la vez?

-Hecho -accedió Elena, poniéndose de puntillas para unir sus labios en un tierno beso-. ¡Serás fullero! -le regañó al ver que él había dejado que fuese ella quien iniciase el beso, cosa que hizo reír al chico.

-Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de seguir las normas.

-Ya, eso ya lo veo... -murmuró ella fingiendo enfado.

-Hey -la llamó él, alzándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos-, ¿me perdonas si yo te doy el siguiente?

-Más te vale que sea un beso épico.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Acto seguido, Damon se inclinó para unir sus labios en lo que fue un beso que daría envidia a toda película romántica que se apreciase.

-Mucho mejor así -sonrió ella complacida.

-Bien, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?

-Vayamos al parque, hay un lugar que te quiero enseñar.

Damon estaba convencido de que no habría nada en el parque que no hubiese visto ya, que nada le sorprendería, pero se dejó arrastrar por la chica a ese paseo por aquel lugar donde sus caminos se cruzaron por segunda vez.

Cogidos de la mano, pasearon por el parque. Elena llevó al chico a una colina que había en la zona más alejada y elevada del parque. Desde aquel tranquilo lugar se podía ver todo el pueblo. Eran unas vistas hermosas teniendo en cuenta lo simplón que era el pueblo, vistas que prometían mejorar en cuanto se hiciese de noche y las luces decorasen las calles.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando necesito pensar -le explicó ella sentándose en la hierba.

-Creí que a donde ibas en esos momentos era al lago -dijo él tomando asiento a su lado.

-Solo cuando estoy triste. No me gusta llenar de malos recuerdos este lugar.

-Está limpio de males -comprendió el chico.

-Así es.

-Pues creo que has cometido un error trayéndome aquí. Soy un imán para los males.

-Lo superaremos juntos, ¿recuerdas? -le sonrió tranquilizadoramente ella, tomándole de la mano.

-Por supuesto -respondió él, entrelazando sus manos.

Después de eso, la pareja se quedó contemplando el paisaje a veces en silencio, a veces conversando. El objetivo era pasar un buen momento juntos, dejar los problemas a un lado y disfrutar de los pequeños momentos. Así permanecieron hasta que anocheció.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa -se ofreció él.

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Insisto. ¿Qué caballero sería si dejara que una señorita caminara sola y desprotegida en medio de la noche?

-¿Vas a protegerme de los peligros de la noche? -preguntó ella burlona, aunque muy halagada.

Damon era tan diferente a su ex... Tyler nunca se había preocupado de nada que no fuera él mismo.

-Claro que sí -afirmó el chico sin dudarlo.

-Te recuerdo que tú y yo nos conocimos de noche.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -bromeó él-. Eso refuerza mi teoría.

-Creo que te menosprecias demasiado, Damon. Estoy muy agradecida de conocerte -aseguró ella-. Además, Mystic Falls es un pueblo muy tranquilo, aburrido incluso. No pasa mucho por aquí.

-¿Puedo al menos hacer de esto en una simple excusa para pasar algo más de tiempo contigo? -pidió el chico poniendo carita de niño bueno.

-Ese motivo me gusta más -aceptó Elena, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa-. Y, para que conste, no creo que me arrepienta nunca de traerte aquí.

-Esperemos que así sea -dijo él mientras se ponía en pie, ayudando después a la joven a levantarse.

**D&E**

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de Elena. El chico le había cedido su cazadora al ver que empezaba a hacer algo de frío, para después cubrirla con sus brazos para transmitirle un poco más de calor y, de paso, tener total acceso a la deliciosa fragancia que su piel desprendía. La joven, por su parte, acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de Damon y se dejó inundar en la grata sensación de seguridad que los brazos del chico le transmitían.

Al llegar al porche, Elena le devolvió la cazadora al chico, aunque le hubiese encantado conservarla para así poder seguir oliendo su embriagador aroma.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Deberes o salir con tus amigas? -preguntó él, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza-. Pues, en ese caso... Te recogeré a la salida del instituto. A ver con qué nuevo rincón inhóspito de este pueblo me sorprendes.

-No creo que haya tantos. Aunque ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Tú eres la guía.

Elena se puso de puntillas y le dio un tímido beso.

-Buenas noches, Damon.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa -se despidió él depositando un beso en su frente.

El chico no se fue hasta que ella entró en casa, despidiéndose con la mano al cerrar la puerta.

Aquella noche, al igual que ocurrió la noche anterior, Elena encontró un buen motivo para escribir. Su historia con Damon merecía la pena ser recordada en su diario. La joven estaba convencida de que jamás se arrepentiría de hacerlo, que su relación con Damon sería el único pasaje de su actual vida del cual su diario recogería buenos momentos.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Nos leemos pronto! :)**


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

A la hora del almuerzo, Elena fue a sentarse con sus amigos en la que se había convertido en su mesa habitual. Los chicos comenzaron a bromear y a contarse anécdotas de clase. Kol se había fijado en que su amiga Elena no paraba de sonreír, algo muy extraño en ella dado que hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír de verdad.

-Llevas dos días muy alegre -comentó el joven, contento de verla feliz-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien -confesó Elena, dejando a todos de piedra.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Caroline, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Damon, el chico que conocimos en el Grill.

-¿El dios griego que te invitó a una copa? -alucinó Bonnie, a lo que Elena asintió con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? -se sorprendió la rubia-. Pero si dijiste que no te interesaba.

-Dije que no quería un rollo de una noche, no que no me gustase él.

-Ya estás contando todo lo que nos hemos perdido -exigió saber Caroline-, con todo detalle.

-Cariño -intervino Klaus, dirigiéndose a su novia-, Kol y yo no necesitamos conocer los detalles.

-Calla, Nik -le dijo su hermano, a lo que este se le quedó mirando extrañado-. ¿Qué? Me preocupo por Lena -se defendió él-. Además, los hombres también tenemos el gen cotilla aunque algunos finjáis lo contrario.

Klaus iba a protestar, pero su novia Caroline le mandó a callar para poder oír lo que Elena tuviese que contar.

-Está bien -se rindió la joven Gilbert-. Después de lo del bar no volví a verle hasta el pasado sábado. Nos encontramos en el parque por la noche. Estuvimos hablando y una cosa llevó a la otra...

-¿Te lo tiraste? -flipó Caroline-. ¿Y ni siquiera me llamaste para contármelo?

-Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido, casi ni he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Continúa, por fa -pidió su amigo Kol muy intrigado-, que te has detenido en la mejor parte.

-No pienso contaros las escenas subidas de tono -se negó la joven ruborizada por la atención que todos prestaban a su historia, Klaus incluído, aunque fingiese lo contrario-. Pero fue una noche muy intensa, por no hablar de la mañana... -presumió al final.

-¡Vaya con la que no quería hablar! -exclamó Bonnie, provocando la risa de todos-. Prosigue, anda.

-Pues nada, que a su compañero de piso no le hizo ninguna gracia verme allí y Damon me llevó a desayunar al Grill, donde estuvimos hablando y eso. Ayer me recogió a la salida del instituto y pasamos el día juntos en el parque.

-Por eso estabas tan ansiosa por que terminasen las clases... -comprendió Caroline.

-Yo también estaba ansioso por que terminasen -intervino Kol en plan broma-, y no había un ligue esperándome a la salida.

Ante este comentario, todos rieron.

-¿Hoy va a venir a recogerte también? -curioseó la rubia.

-Sí, pero creo que aún es pronto para presentároslo. Es muy reservado y no quiero que le atosiguéis a preguntas.

-Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de si es un buen tipo, Lena -dijo Kol, quien desde lo sucedido con Tyler actuaba muy sobreprotector con ella.

-Ya os lo presentaré, lo prometo. Pero aún es pronto.

A regañadientes, todos aceptaron la petición de la chica y se tuvieron que conformar con esperar.

**D&E**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Elena había encontrado algo que le gustaba del instituto: el momento en que Damon iba a recogerla. Habían pactado quedar siempre en la esquina del instituto. Ella no quería que Tyler les viese, a saber cómo se pondría al verla con el chico... Lo curioso era que Damon estaba igual de interesado en quedar tan alejados del instituto. Elena sentía curiosidad por saber sus motivos, pero conociéndole seguramente la haría confesar su motivo y eso no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Hola, preciosa -le saludó él con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Hola -le devolvió ella el saludo tímidamente.

Damon rió por su timidez y se inclinó para besarle.

-¿Qué toca hacer hoy, guía?

-Ni idea -respondió la joven-. Supongo que improvisaremos sobre la marcha.

-Me encanta improvisar –dijo él con una sonrisa pilla, haciéndola sonreír.

**D&E**

Mientras que a Elena se le ocurría o no un sitio a dónde ir para pasar el resto del día, la pareja se sentó en un banco de la plaza del pueblo. Se estaban besando cuando el móvil de ella sonó.

-Un segundo -le pidió al chico, dándole un último beso antes de coger la llamada-. Dime, Caroline.

-_Bonnie y yo hemos quedado con los chicos esta noche, ¿te apuntas?_

-No puedo -rechazó ella la invitación-, tengo otros planes.

-_Ya veo, ¿estás con él?_

-Sí, estoy con Damon.

-_Puedes traerlo si quieres, no hay problema._

-Mejor otro día, ¿vale?

-_Está bien... Oye, sino sabéis a dónde ir, podéis pasaros por el parque _-le recomendó la rubia-_. Hoy proyectan una película._

-Genial, tal vez vayamos.

_-Pasároslo bien._

-Vosotros también -se despidió la joven, colgando la llamada-. Mis amigos están como locos por conocerte -le dijo al chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él, poniéndose tenso.

-Sí, pero tranquilo. Les dije que aún no iba a presentártelos.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque sé que tú no quieres. Me gustaría que los conocieras, pero cuando estés preparado.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó ella.

-Por aceptar darme mi espacio, por no atosigarme y eso. Gracias.

-Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? Superaremos nuestros miedos juntos.

Damon sonrió en respuesta y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Hoy proyectan una peli en el parque -le informó la chica al separarse-. Normalmente suelen ser muy cutres, pero hay buen ambiente y puestos de comida. Además, no creo que haya nada más interesante en el pueblo esta noche.

-De acuerdo, vayamos al parque -accedió él sin dudarlo, feliz por el simple hecho de estar con ella.

**D&E**

En el parque estaban proyectando aquel día una película romántica algo cutre, pero realmente a nadie le importaba demasiado. Ir a ver la película era una excusa como otra cualquiera para que las parejas se sentasen tranquilamente en el césped y pasasen una tranquila velada.

Damon y Elena estaban abrazados sobre una manta en el césped, más interesados en robarse besos de vez en cuando que en ver la película. Curiosamente, en uno de los pocos momentos en los que estaban prestando atención a la proyección, uno de los personajes dijo algo en italiano y no lo subtitularon. Ante la mirada confusa de Elena, Damon le tradujo la frase.

-¿Sabes italiano? -se sorprendió ella.

-Sí -respondió él con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

La joven pudo ver una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro de Damon cuando respondió a su pregunta, como si el hecho de saber ese idioma le doliese sobremanera, como si conllevase algo malo. Como había prometido darle espacio, la chica no se atrevió a indagar en el asunto. Por ello, optó por cambiar de conversación.

-Ya está desapareciendo la marca -se percató ella, pasándole los dedos de una mano por el cuello.

-Vas a tener que hacerme otro chupetón, entonces -sonrió él con picardía.

-No descarto la idea.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el chico ilusionado-. ¿Ahora?

-Bueno, tal vez otro día... -respondió Elena, inclinándose para repartirle mordisquitos por el cuello.

Poco después, compraron perritos calientes del puesto de comida que había allí. Nada más terminar de comer, Damon se tumbó en la manta bocarriba y la chica se tumbó también con él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho y siendo rodeada de inmediato por sus fuertes brazos. En ese momento más que nunca, la pareja dejó de prestar atención a la película y se dedicó a repartirse tímidas caricias y a darse cortos besos. Tampoco era plan de darse el lote allí, estando rodeados de tanta gente como estaban.

**D&E**

Cuando Elena regresó a casa, se encontró con su hermana terminando de recoger la mesa tras la cena.

-Hola, Elena -le saludó la mujer-, ¿has cenado ya?

-Sí, Damon y yo hemos cenado fuera -le informó la chica.

-Vaya, hoy también has salido con él, ¿eh? -se puso contenta su hermana al ver que las cosas entre la pareja fuesen tan bien-. ¿Qué tal tu cita, entonces?

-Perfecta -respondió Elena con una sonrisa de boba enamorada-. Damon es tan atento y cariñoso...

-Veo que te tiene muy pillada. Me alegra que estés tan feliz, ya era hora volver a verte sonreír de esa forma.

**D&E**

Por su parte, Ric no estaba tan contento con la relación.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? -le riñó al chico nada más verlo entrar en casa.

-Cálmate un poco, Ric. Solo son las once. Además, no soy un crío como para tener horarios.

-No, a un crío se le puede controlar. A ti no. Eres imposible -se quejó el hombre-. Apuesto lo que sea a que has estado con esa chica.

-Sí, he estado con Elena. No irás ahora a decirme con quién debo o no debo salir, ¿ah?

-Solo digo que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ella. Te hace ser imprudente.

-Sé lo que hago, Ric. No te preocupes. Elena no tiene por qué saber nada.

-Ya, eso lo dices ahora. A ver cuánto tarda esta vez en estallar la bomba de Stefan.

-Ojalá no estalle nunca -deseó Damon-. Esta chica me gusta de verdad. No querría que todo se fuese a la mierda de nuevo.

-Tendrás que andar con cuidado si quieres que esto funcione -le aconsejó el hombre, posando una mano en su hombro de forma paternal-, mantener bien guardado el secreto.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

** Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer! :)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Para hacer más llevadero ese trágico final de la season 5, os dejo con un capítulo nuevo. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! :)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_06_

El miércoles llovió durante todo el día, por lo que la pareja decidió ir al Mystic Grill para así resguardarse de la lluvia.

Damon le estaba contando una anécdota a la joven de cuando él y Alaric estuvieron en Chicago. Elena estaba feliz de comprobar que cada vez estaba más relajado con ella y que le hablaba de su vida sin necesidad de que ella tuviese que hacer preguntas.

-Elena -la llamó él cuando terminó de hablar-, ¿estás bien? -preguntó al ver que esta parecía estar en otro mundo-. Te noto dispersa.

-Sí, es solo que... -dijo ella, posando una mano en la nuca del chico, acercándole a sí-. Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

-Yo también -coincidió Damon, regalándole una sonrisa espectacular.

La chica no pudo resistirse y besó esos labios que tanto le atraían y eran una adicción para ella. Él correspondió el beso de inmediato, haciendo que sus lenguas danzasen al compás en un baile lento pero intenso y romántico.

La pareja estaba tan metida en su propia burbuja que no se percató de la presencia de alguien en frente de ellos hasta que esta persona carraspeó para llamar su atención, haciendo que estos se separasen.

-¡Caroline! -se sorprendió la chica- ¿No ibas a ir casa de Klaus?

-Cambio de planes. Sus padres están en casa y querían tener una tarde en familia ya que hace tiempo que no se ven -explicó la rubia, para dirigir luego la mirada hacia la barra del bar-. Bonnie ha ido a por unos refrescos.

Elena miró a Damon con cara de circunstancia, puesto que no esperaba tener que hacer las presentaciones tan pronto. Este, por su parte, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, nada que le diese a la chica una ayuda para tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer.

Antes de que la joven pudiese decidir algo, Bonnie se acercó a ellos.

-¡Qué alegría verte aquí, Elena! -celebró esta, ampliando su sonrisa al ver a su acompañante-. Y menuda compañía tienes...

La chica Gilbert no tenía escapatoria, tenía que hacer las presentaciones oficiales. Antes, miró a Damon y le tomó de la mano para darle fuerza.

-Chicas -dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigas-, creo que ya conocéis a Damon -luego miró hacia su chico-. Damon, ellas son mis amigas, Caroline y Bonnie -le presentó, señalando a las chicas.

-Encantado -murmuró él sin mirarlas mucho a la cara.

La rubia, quien parecía estar en su salsa, tomó asiento delante de ellos y le indicó a Bonnie que hiciese lo mismo.

-Ya era hora de que el famoso Damon hiciera acto de presencia -se burló Caroline-. Empezaba a pensar que no existías realmente.

-Caroline... -le advirtió Elena.

-Dime, Damon -continuó la rubia, ignorando a su amiga-, ¿hay algo que nos puedas contar de ti? Porque Elena parece no querer soltar prenda.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Barbie? -contraatacó el chico, sonriendo victorioso al ver la cara que puso la joven cuando la llamó por ese nombre.

Aunque a Caroline no le hizo ninguna gracia ese apodo, a sus amigas les pareció muy divertido, lo cual solo ayudó a aumentar el ego del chico y el enfado de ella.

-¿Cuáles son tus propósitos para con Elena? -preguntó la rubia, intentando hacer como la que no había oído lo de "_Barbie_".

-¿Perdona? -se sorprendió él por la pregunta.

-Quiero saber si eres un buen tipo antes de darte el visto bueno.

-No sabía que necesitaba tu aprobación para salir con Elena...

-Chicos -les riñó la aludida-, dejadlo ya.

Damon solo quería vacilar un poco a la rubia, pero Caroline siempre se lo tomaba muy a pecho y no le hacía ninguna gracia su actitud. Ambos tenían personalidades muy fuertes y chocaban, por lo que Elena vio que lo mejor sería cortar la conversación antes de que se acabasen peleando de verdad.

Después de eso, el ambiente se animó un poco. Damon se calló y se quedó en segundo plano, mientras que las chicas conversaron sobre tonterías varias. Elena fingió prestarles atención, pero lo cierto era que estaba más pendiente de las discretas caricias y miradas que estaba compartiendo con su chico que de lo que estaban hablando. Caroline, al percatarse de la actitud de su amiga, decidió volver a picar a Damon. Para eso solo tuvo que hacer un simple comentario.

-Lena, ese tipo de la barra no te quita ojo desde hace un buen rato -dijo la rubia de forma casual, señalando discretamente con un dedo hacia su lado izquierdo, hacia el lugar donde se sentaba el hombre en cuestión.

Acto seguido, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la barra. Elena agachó la cabeza ruborizada cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel desconocido. Bonnie sonrió al ver que era un hombre bastante atractivo. Damon, por su parte, mantuvo una mirada seria, casi fulminando al tipo con la mirada.

A Caroline no le gustó un pelo esa reacción del chico, y mucho menos le gustó aún cuando Damon pasó posesivamente un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Elena, como si marcase su territorio, como si la chica le perteneciese. Eso le pareció una actitud típica de un tipo grosero y celoso. Para colmo, Elena parecía encantada con ello, arrimándose más al chico y recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

Lo que la rubia no sabía era que Damon hizo eso porque le pareció reconocer al tipo e instintivamente rodeó a la chica con su brazo para protegerla.

Al fijarse bien en el hombre, el chico suspiró aliviado. Estaba equivocado, aquel tipo no era quien él creía que era. Pese a ello, Damon solo logró tranquilizarse del todo cuando el hombre desconocido abandonó el bar poco después.

Ahora más calmado, el chico le dio a Elena un beso en la coronilla y esta alzó la cabeza para besar, devorar más bien, sus labios. Una vez más, Caroline tuvo que carraspear para que se separasen.

A la rubia no le cayó nada bien el novio de su amiga, le pareció un chulo y una mala influencia para Elena, puesto que esta estaba muy cambiada desde que salía con él. La chica ahora era más atrevida, más irónica y cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con sus amigos para estar con Damon. Era cierto que la veía sonreír y que parecía feliz, ¿pero qué precio estaba pagando por esa felicidad? Si para conseguir esa felicidad debía cambiar su forma de ser y salir con ese chico, ¿merecía realmente la pena hacerlo?

-Tengo que irme ya -le dijo Damon a su chica tras un rato de charla en la que él no participó, levantándose del asiento-, le prometí a Ric que le ayudaría con una cosa.

-Claro, ve -le animó Elena, aunque hubiese proferido que se quedase un poco más-. ¿Te parece bien si me paso a recogerte esta noche para ir a cenar?

-Me parece genial -dijo él, inclinándose para darle un corto beso como despedida, para luego dirigir una rápida mirada a las amigas de la joven-. Un placer conoceros, chicas.

Bonnie estaba encantada con el nuevo novio de Elena, pero Caroline no podía estar más que disgustada, algo que no dudó en trasmitirle a su amiga una vez que el chico se hubo ido del bar.

-¿Pero qué haces con ese tío? –le riñó la rubia a Elena-. Es tan capullo como Tyler.

-¿Perdona? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me animó para que fuera a por él.

-Para que te divirtieses una noche, ¡no para que salieses con él!

-He tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida. Damon me hace feliz -aseguró la joven Gilbert-. Y no es para nada como Tyler. Damon nunca me haría daño.

Elena suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que "_hacer daño_" en ese momento fue entendido por sus amigas como daño emocional, en lugar de daño físico. Aunque, de todos modos, Tyler le había hecho ambos tipos de daño. Algo que no hacía más que reforzar su creencia de que Damon era mucho mejor persona de lo que Tyler jamás llegará ni a soñar.

-A penas le conoces –intervino Bonnie, intentando mantenerse neutral-, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?

-Lo estoy. Es lo único que importa.

**D&E**

Elena, con su coche ya reparado, fue a recoger a Damon a su piso para ir a cenar fuera. Tras la cena en un restaurante local, cena que como siempre se empeñó en pagar él, la chica llevó a Damon a su casa. Era la primera vez que el chico iba al hogar de las Gilbert, por lo que se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo grande y acogedora que parecía ser la casa. Sin duda, la decoración no había sido cambiada mucho tras la muerte de los padres de la joven.

Damon no pudo ver mucho de la casa, puesto que Elena le llevó de la mano directamente hacia su dormitorio. Una vez más, el chico volvió a sorprenderse. Esta vez, el motivo de su sorpresa fue por todo lo contrario. Nunca había visto el dormitorio de una adolescente, pero estaba seguro de que no sería tan escaso de decoración y colorido como el de Elena.

-Te hacía más de paredes rosas y peluches decorando la cama -comentó él, mirando a su alrededor por si se había confundido y sí había ese tipo de decoración en la habitación.

-Dejé todo eso hace mucho -le explicó ella con voz apagada, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tras la muerte de tus padres? -inquirió el chico, sentándose a su lado.

-Antes. Mi ex siempre decía que era muy infantil, que tenía que cambiar y ser más madura.

-¿Y tú dejaste que él decidiese por ti? -se extrañó Damon, puesto que siempre había creído que ella era una chica con una personalidad firme y que no se dejaba controlar por nadie.

La joven agachó la cabeza avergonzada, a la vez que apenada al recordar sus malos momentos con Tyler, los cuales prácticamente fueron casi todos.

-¿Sabes? -continuó hablando él, tomándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos-. A mí no me pareces para nada infantil. Además, los ositos de peluche son adorables -comentó, haciéndola reír levemente-. Me encanta tu risa, eso fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti cuando te vi en el Grill. Tu risa produce un sonido angelical y tus ojos se iluminan cuando lo haces... No hay nada que me guste más que verte feliz.

-Tú eres el causante de mi felicidad -le confesó ella, posando las manos en su nuca y jugando con sus cabellos-. Solo tú -murmuró antes de unir sus labios.

-Creo que no le he caído muy bien a tus amigas –dijo él al romper el beso, algo apenado por eso hecho.

-Se preocupan mucho por mí, solo quieren protegerme. Dales tiempo, en cuanto te conozcan mejor verán que eres un buen chico.

-¿Estás segura de que lo soy? –preguntó Damon con sonrisa pícara.

-Muy segura.

-Hmm… -murmuró él, agarrándola por la cintura y besando su garganta-. Puedo ser un chico malo cuando me lo propongo.

-Apuesto a que esa faceta de ti también me gustaría –sonrió Elena divertida, tirando levemente del cabello del chico para acercarle más hacia ella.

-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo –dijo él alzando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, justo antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas a la joven en el vientre.

Entre cosquillas, Damon les hizo tunbarse en la cama. Elena se revolvió debajo del chico, intentando huir de aquellas cosquillas que le hacían reír sin parar.

-¡Para! –pidió ella entre risas-. Damon, para.

-¿Te gusta que sea un chico malo? –preguntó él a escasos centímetros de su boca, deteniendo el ataque de cosquillas.

-Mucho –susurró la joven, incorporándose levemente para intentar alcanzar sus labios.

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar el chico, esquivando el beso al echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ahora no lo estoy tanto –reconoció ella, siguiéndole el juego y haciendo pucheritos en un fingido disgusto.

-Mucho mejor así… -la felicitó él, recompensándola con un beso en la nariz.

La chica quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero él se retiró antes de que lo hiciera.

-Damon… -le regañó ella.

-Dime, preciosa –sonrió este, disfrutando con su juego como un niño pequeño.

-Bésame –pidió la joven, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas para apretarlo más a sí.

-Y si lo hago, ¿qué me das a cambio?

-A mí. Toda la noche.

-No sé si aguantaríamos tanto, pero estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo –accedió él, para luego complacerla con la unión sus labios en un pasional beso acompañado de caricias que prometían durar toda la noche.

A penas se había empezado a desnudar cuando él se detuvo al oír un portazo en la planta de abajo.

-Tranquilo, solo es Jenna -le explicó ella besándole la mandíbula.

-¿Seguro que a tu hermana no le importa que esté aquí? ¿En _tu_ cama? –matizó él al final.

-Mientras continúe mis estudios y no venga a casa embarazada, borracha o drogada le da igual.

-En ese caso... -accedió Damon, volviéndola a besar.

**D&E**

Jenna se levantó por la mañana muy temprano, se dio una ducha y se vistió para ir a trabajar. Estaba apunto de bajar a desayunar cuando oyó a su hermana despediéndose del que supuso que sería su novio y decidió dejarles intimidad. Pero, nada más salir este por la puerta, la mujer bajó las escaleras corriendo y fue hacia la ventana para ver al famoso novio de Elena.

-Así que, ¿ese es tu chico?

-Sí, él es Damon.

-Es guapo. ¿Es bueno en la cama? –preguntó la rubia divertida, haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-No pienso responder a eso.

-Oh, venga… -pidió la mujer, girándose para mirar a su hermana a la cara.

-No quiero ponerme a presumir ahora de lo maravilloso que es mi chico en la cama –sonrió la joven burlona.

-No, claro, no presumes...

Ambas estallaron en una sonora carcajada por el comentario.

-En serio, hermanita –dijo Jenna yendo junto a ella-. Me alegra volver a verte sonreír.

Como respuesta, Elena le dio un sentido abrazo a esta. Al separarse, su hermana continuó hablando.

-La próxima vez que te lo vayas a traer a casa, preséntamelo antes de encerraros en tu cuarto, ¿quieres? Tengo curiosidad por conocerle.

-Está bien, pero nada de interrogatorios –le advirtió la joven, señalándole con un dedo-. Que te conozco.

Elena no quería que Damon se sintiese incómodo por que su hermana le hiciese demasiadas preguntas personales. El chico era muy reservado y quería darle espacio. Además, bastante mala experiencia había tenido ya con la reacción de Caroline...

-Prometo que no preguntaré más de lo debido –aseguró Jenna.

-¿Y cuánto es eso?

-Lo suficiente como para ver si has hecho una buena elección y que no es un capullo como el anterior novio que tuviste.

-Ya, yo tampoco me explico cómo pude acabar saliendo con Tyler –confesó la joven, asqueada al pronunciar ese nombre, ocurriendo todo lo contrario al decir el del otro chico-. Pero te aseguro que Damon es todo lo contrario a él. No podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor.

-Si es tan bueno como dices, seguro que me cae bien.

-Eso espero, porque ambos sois las personas más importantes en mi vida y no hay nada que me desease más que os llevaseis bien.


End file.
